Iikubo Haruna
Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) is a 10th generation memeber of Morning Musume. She is also a fashion model and actress. She is a former model for the Japanese fashion magazine Love Berry. Profile *'Name:' Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *'Nickname:' Harunan (はるなん) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' November 7, 1994 *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: '''160 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-26: Member **2011-09-26: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-26: Member *'Months in Morning Musume:' 6 Months *'Hobbies: Shopping, reading *'Special skills: '''Flower arranging, staring contests *'Favorite foods: 'Ramen, chocolate, takoyaki, okonomiyaki *'Favorite colors: 'Pink, black, red, orange and light blue *'Motto: "Do 100 good deeds a day" *'Favorite Morning Musume song: '"Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!" *'Looks up to:' Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) History 2009–2011 In 2009, Iikubo Haruna won a special award at the exclusive auditions for the fashion magazine Love Berry. She first appeared as a model in the June number of the magazine. Since the July issue, Haruna Iikubo adopted the stage name Hau Dan (壇 はう). She "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 number. 2011 Iikubo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Ishida Ayumi, Satou Masaki, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) * Ren'ai Hunter Appearances Magazines *''Love Berry'' (June 2009 – February 2011, exclusive model) *''memew'' Vol.44 *''CM NOW'' Vol.144 Commercials *Love-Digi Moving Photo Camera (ラブデジ ムービングフォト) (2009, Takara Tomy) *Love-Digi Furifuri Photo Frame (ラブデジ ふりふりフォトフレーム) (2010, Takara Tomy) *Love-Digi Pri-Seal Stick (ラブデジ プリシールスティック) (2010, Takara Tomy) *Kanpo Senka (カンポウ専科) (Kracie Pharmaceutical) TV shows Dramas *''Glass no Kiba'' (ガラスの牙) (August 3, 2010, Chubu-Nippon/TBS）— as Kumi Toda (戸田くみ) Variety shows *''Hello Pro! Time'' (ハロプロ!TIME) (September 2011 –) Movies *''Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga'' (犬とあなたの物語 いぬのえいが) (2011) Trivia *She said that when she was in elementary she always drew pictures of Michishige Sayumi, Niigaki Ris and herself. *She is the oldest of her generation as well as older than the 9th generation. *She, along with Fujimoto Miki and Li Chun, are the only Morning Musume members to be older than two generations. *She was a model at RASUBERII. *Tsunku said he hopes Iikubo can make Morning Musume even more cute and stylish. *She said she wrote Morning Musume as a high school career choice. *She was called Meshi by Kudo Haruka, due to Haruka forgetting her nickname and it was written on her shirt while on stage. *She has announced her love for fellow member Michishige Sayumi at live events. *She said she wants Mano Erina's mouth because it's cute. *She said she can't live without a toothbrush beacuse she likes clean teeth. *Said that if she was in a band, she would play the bass or the tambourine. *She said that eating and her friends and family gives her energy throughout out the day. Category:10th Generation Category:2011 additions Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type O Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:1994 births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:November Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In